petrokovias_portal_to_the_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Marguerite Diorè
Summary Marguerite is an agent of Project X, and works with Tadayoshi on several missions, mainly with the mission to locate and bring down Agent A. She later becomes one of the members of Tadayoshi's team, stationed in Tokyo, Japan. Backstory Born in Paris, France, Marguerite lived with her parents, grandmother, and two younger siblings. Marguerite was born to a normal human mother and an amplificata father, and inherited slightly altered genes, making her naturally stronger and faster than if she were a normal human (however, she is still considered a human by IMPDO, rather than an amplificata) She gained an interest in flying from her father, who was a former fighter pilot in the French Air Force. She learned to fly from him, and gained her pilot license at the age of 17. Marguerite joined the French Gendarmerie when she was 18, and she joined Project X only a year after, starting training as a spy and Field Agent. Receiving training for a little over a year (including combat flight training), she started her field work when she was 20 years old, being assigned to a stealth recon mission in the Middle East. After a year of this, she worked on following paper trails against Marcus Erskine's underground organization. Marguerite was later placed in an espionage mission with the goal of arresting a former AmpliTech scientist named Julius Kucera, and taking down his black market organ-harvesting organization that was using using amplificatae ''to grow organs. After successfully bringing him in, she was promoted to Captain. Marguerite was transferred to Tokyo, Japan, to aid Marcus Erskine's team in fighting the new global crime organization that had formed. However, she and the other members of the group found out that Marcus had ties to the group, and she now serves as the second-in-command to Tadayoshi, with the task of bringing Marcus, now dubbed "Agent A," into custody. Appearance Marguerite is a short woman, standing at a mere 5'3". Depending on her missions, her appearance may change drastically, but she generally wears her hair short. Her natural eye color is green, and her natural hair color is brown; However, she often wears colored contacts during missions, and almost always dyes her hair black. Personality Marguerite is a caring slightly bubbly person, and tends to be a bit of a social butterfly; However, she tends to refrain from making close bonds with those around her, and she can be very serious in times of stress, or when focusing on a mission. She has good leadership skills, and is very headstrong. Powers and Statistics '''Tier:' 9-B; 9-A with exoskeleton; 9-A with proximity mines Name: Marguerite Sophie Diorè Gender: Female Age: 24 Origin: Code Red, Tokyo! (OC Universe) Classification: Human Attack Potency: Wall Level; Room Level with exoskeleton; Room Level '''with explosives (Her proximity mines produce this much power) '''Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed (Can run at 32 mph); Subsonic, FTE Combat Speed (Capable of kicking at almost 300 mph); Supersonic Combat Speed with exoskeleton (Mach 2.4); Supersonic '''Reactions (Capable of using the exoskeleton system without the auto-react feature) '''Lifting Strength: Peak Human Level '''(Is a skilled pilot; Is capable of casually carrying Tadayoshi while both he and her are in full equipment; Was able to move a large boulder across a field during training); '''Class 10 with exoskeleton Striking Strength: Wall Class; Room Class with exoskeleton (Can match most amplificatae in combat) Durability: Peak Human Level '''durability against laceration, bullets, and impalement; '''Room Level durability against blunt force trauma; Exoskeleton is Building Level, allowing for her to block strong blows from amplificatae. Stamina: Extremely High; Marguerite is capable of fighting alongside and matching Tadayoshi with the exoskeleton, and to an extent can keep up with him during missions even without it; As one of the top human agents in Project X, she is trained to seemingly ridiculous levels of physical stamina. Range: Extended Human Melee Range; Several meters using sidearm Standard Equipment: Anti-Amplificata Equipment: Two folding swords, stored up her jacket sleeves; Two forearm-mounted grappling cables (titanium alloy cable wrapped around a carbon nano-fiber core) with a range of 500 feet each IMPDO Duty Belt: Beretta 92FS with 15 round magazine and flashlight/laser attachment; 2 Beretta 92FS 15 round magazines; Combat knife; Multitool; handcuffs (hinged); Two-way radio set (two channel, AM/FM radio, flashlight) with microphone and earpiece attachments, and a wireless radio-to-AR device adapter; telescoping baton; pepper spray; pocket survival tin; first aid kit (with gloves and CPR mask); electrical tape; notepad & pen; Mini maglite with extra set of AA batteries; LX-37 AR device (see below); drop-leg webbing with large pouch for mission-specific equipment (right side) or for other needed equipment (left side) Drop-Leg Pouch (Left Side): 12 15 round magazines for Beretta 92FS; 40MW Laser; Lockpicking Set; Code Encryptor/Decryptor; GPS with 5 magnetic tracking beacons; 3 small proximity mines; Bug detecting equipment Personal Effects: Smart phone; Wallet; IMPDO & Project X badges; Keys; Sports watch; Necklace She owns a pair of LX-37 Augmented Reality Scouter/Scanners wirelessly connected to the supercomputer on her belt, that can do everything information-wise that a computer is normally capable of, has various enhanced vision software, Instant Threat Detection (can warn of threats around, behind, and above her, as well as in front using the HUD), communications devices, lie detection equipment (which reads vitals and micro-expressions), various damage assessment programs, injury assessment programs, material assessment programs, and various scanners, language translation software, and serves as a heads-up display. It has an A.I. called "Sarah" (A.I. has feminine programming), and can connect to IMPDO's Ground Control agents. The LX-38 on its own is a strong, small computer system with a somewhat large memory, with extremely advanced equipment, and some small amount of quantum computing hardware. However, it is also able to communicate and sync up to a super quantum computer back in the Tokyo Project X Headquarters. Unlike the LX-38 issued to amplificatae, the LX-37 does not take or store brain scan information, making them cheaper and easier to produce, repair, or replace, and freeing up RAM and memory space in the supercomputer. Marguerite commonly uses an IMPDO robotic exoskeleton system, which greatly increases her overall strength and speed. Intelligence: High; She has years upon years of espionage training, piloting training for several different kinds of aircraft, and training on various other technical skills (including hacking and fixing computer systems, fixing engines, etc.). Marguerite, as a pilot, also has training to overcome excess G-Forces. She is also a skilled strategist, being able to come up with detailed plans in advance or on the fly Weaknesses: As she has not gone through the supersoldier process, she is not as strong or fast as normal amplificatae; Must rely on her exoskeleton to match higher-end amplificatae in combat, due to her relatively slower speed Powers and Abilities: Expert spy; very flexible and much stronger than she looks; Proficient hacker and trap layer; expert markswoman; proficient in parkour; has limited medical knowledge; Knows English, French, and Ukrainian, and picks up new languages very quickly; Excellent martial artist (is able to overcome lesser amplificatae through superior technique alone; Is stated to be superior to Tadayoshi in martial arts mastery); Can mimic accents perfectly; Expert pilot, with considerable knowledge on aircraft mechanics; Good singer; Low-Tier Regeneration Additional Stats Date of Birth: 15th of February, 1993 Birthplace: Paris, France Residency: Paris, France Weight: 137 Pounds (62.1 kg) Height: 5'3" (160 cm) Political Affiliation: No True Preference Religion: None (Agnostic) Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown (Often dyed black) Status: Alive, in good health Affiliation: Project X Project X Uniform Information The Project X Uniform consists of a specially made set of police uniform shirts and EMT slacks. The material is fire retardant and resistant, spark resistant, blade resistant (both cutting and stabbing), and is made from a self-repairing fabric. It should be noted that all of Marguerite's clothes are made by Project X, and have these properties. During missions, she usually wears a soft IIIA rated ballistic vest. Her boots are steel toe, laceration resistant, electrical hazard rated, anti-slip, with steel reinforced heels and shanks, and retractable titanium-steel alloy boot spikes (usually used for improved grip in muddy/snowy environments, but can also be used as weapons). Trivia Marguerite has been in Adventures through the Multiverse, Reality's Bane, and the Ancient Ones. Despite being a superhuman, Marguerite is not an amplificata. She is a rare case of the offspring of an amplificata and a human. Due to her unique genetics, she was unable to undergo the genetic enhancements to become a true amplificata, but was still able to pass the physical tests required to be given missions that amplificatae generally get. Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Good Characters Category:Pilots Category:Female Characters Category:Staple Characters